The Note
by TheForceWeilder413
Summary: It started with a note that wasn't meant to be sent. But, knowing Chichi, she just HAD to snoop and find it. Will Gohan get the letter back? Or will Videl finally find out his feelings? There is only one thing to do: Find that dang mailman!
1. Confessions

**This is the awesome Ken Tarrak, back on and kickin! I'm throwing out my other Gohan and Videl story. I left it open for more chapters, but that's only if I get at least 10-15 reviews. **

**I wrote this thing when I was crushin on a girl in school last year. It had nothing to do with her, but everything to do with how I wanted a scenario like this to happen. **

**Anyways, here you go.**

**…Oh…Thank you to dbzfan777 for reviewing my Golden Haired Savior. And for the sequel, I'll work on it tonight and tomorrow and maybe have it up tomorrow. I have to study for a Bible test, I have to memorize 40 verses so that's why I say maybe.**

**Ok, NOW here you go.**

_CH: 1 A Letter not meant to be sent_

Gohan sat at his desk reading the note he wrote.

_Dear, Videl_

_Videl it was hard to say it in person, so I wrote it in this note. Every time you pass me, my heart speeds up. Every time you look at me, I feel my face heat up. Every time you talk to me, I can barely breathe. You were on my mind every day since I met you and you still are. At first I thought that it was just a crush, but…now I see that it is more than that. I love are so strong and beautiful and your spirit is even more so. And even though you probably won't feel the same, I still love you. And no other girl will catch my eye. And when you are done with this you will probably want nothing to do with me. But my heart still belongs to you to the end of time._

_Love,  
Gohan_

A light chuckle escaped Gohan's lips as he finished, "Like I will ever send this" _Though I wish she did at least like me._

Goten came flying into the room and tackled Gohan to the ground in a flash of light.

"Big Brother time for training!…What's that?" He asked, pointing to the writing on his brother's desk, "It looks like a note"

Gohan's face went red, "Nothing Goten…oh let's go train" he said changing the subject. Goten forgot what he asked and took his brother's hand and led him outside, where Goku was waiting for the two.

"Hey Gohan, what kept you?" Goku asked his oldest son.

Gohan scratched the back of his head while using his famous Son grin, "Nothing, just work"

"Ok" was all Goku responded with. He dropped into his fighting stance and charged at Gohan.

Gohan fell into his fighting stance and blocked his father's incoming fist. He threw a swift kick to Goku's side, but his foot was caught and he received a kick to the stomach. Goku smiled and went SSJ as Gohan rebounded. His son saw him coming and transformed into SSJ throwing various punches and kicks. Goten saw them fighting without him.

"HEY!" he yelled and joined the fray turning SSJ just like his dad and brother.

They continued until it was time for dinner. Normally nothing could stop a Saiya-jin from training except…

"BOYS, DINNER!" Chichi called out to her family.

The three stopped fighting immediately and with wide eyes and watering mouths rushed to the house. Chichi had prepared a meal fit for twenty humans. But the food was for three hungry Saiya-jins and herself. That should be enough.

Goku was the first to arrive at the table but was scolded by Chichi, "Goku you stink! Go take a shower and then you can eat!"

"But Chi…" He started but was cut off.

"NO! GO TAKE ONE NOW OR NO FOOD AT ALL!" Chichi screamed at her husband.

Goku fell off the chair he was sitting on, "Okay, anything, just don't take away the food!" He was now pleading.

Chichi crossed her arms over her chest, "Then go take a shower" Goku nodded and ran to his shower with his Saiya-jin speed. Gohan was smart and already took care of the problem. He sat at the table and reached for a croissant that was just calling for him to eat. But he immediately regretted it as he felt a sharp pain on his hand.

He looked to his left and found his mom with 'The Frying Pan of Doom' in her hand, "Don't even think about it mister"

"Dang mom, what is that thing made of?" Gohan asked, while rubbing his red hand.

"Actually it's the newest one. Kibitokai came down after Buu and I asked if he could make me a frying pan of the strongest metal known. I knew he could get it because…well…he is a Kai. So after he gave me it, I stored it. And this was the first test…It really works" Chichi explained with a smile that made Gohan shudder.

"Wonderful" Gohan sarcastically muttered under his breath.

Unfortunately for him, Chichi heard, "WHAT WAS THAT?" She screamed while holding up her Deathpan.

With his hands up in defense and his head down, Gohan shouted fearfully, "Nothing mom"

Goten ran in with Goku and the two joined Gohan and waited for the ok sign from Chichi to begin. Once she had her portion, she nodded giving the ok for food destruction.

All three Son boys ate to what they could fit in. And unfortunately that was all the food, but all the family members were full.

Goku sat back and patted his stomach, "That was delicious! Thanks Chi" He got up and gave his wife a quick kiss.

She giggled, "You're welcome Goku"

Goten fake gagged and ran into his and Gohan's room. For some reason, he was exhausted. He plopped down on the bed and with a few seconds he was fast asleep. Goten was a heavy sleeper so he had now trouble sleeping at night. And for reasons unknown Demi-Saiya -jins sleep a little heavier than full Saiya -jins.

Gohan finished all his work from school and took one more look at his note before going to sleep in his bed.

* * *

Chichi passed by the boys' room and decided to come in, only to see both passed out on their beds. She smiled at the sight of her two boys sleeping peacefully. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw a piece of paper on Gohan's desk. She saw the name Videl and decided not to read it but to mail it. But first Goku needed to read it.

She walked in her room and found Goku in the bed on the verge of sleeping.

"Goku look at this" She said, "This is a letter to Videl from Gohan. I didn't read it because I thought that you needed to read it first"

"Ok" Goku responded in a sleepy voice while rubbing his eyes.

He read it once over and a large grin appeared on his face. Chichi spotted the smile, "What?"

"Do you know Videl's address?" He asked still grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes, why?" His beloved wife softly asked. Goku read a few sentences from it and Chichi joined him in smiles.

_Grandkids, here I come_

* * *

Gohan awoke to a constant jumping on his stomach and shouting, "Brother! Time for breakfast!"

Gohan's eyes shot open faster than he thought was possible and got to his feet, "Race ya"

He ran through the halls and was first to the table…okay second. Goku was already there stuffing himself with all types of breakfast food.

Gohan shoved a plate of eggs in his mouth when his mother called him.

"Yeah" He answered from the table.

"I hope you don't mind, but I sent that letter you wrote to Videl early today" She smiled and said excitingly.

Gohan's eyes nearly popped out of his head and he started to choke on the food in his mouth. Goku, seeing his son's distress, smacked him lightly on the back and he was able to breathe again.

"P-please tell me you're kidding me" He asked in fear.

"No and I must say that was a very touching note" She said getting a little teary eyed.

Goku patted his son on the back, "It _was_ very romantic son, good job!"

He grew a little worried as Gohan's face turned to a sickly white color and his eyelids were half shut with an uneasy smile on his face. Then he fainted at the table his head fell backwards and hit the wall behind.

"Goten get me some water!" Chichi told her youngest son.

He did what he was told and gave it to his mom who took a cloth and dabbed Gohan's head. After a few minutes, he came to.

"I had the worst dream we were in the…" he looked around and gave a shriek, "Oh God, it WASN'T a dream!"

He stood from the table put on jeans and a plain white t-shirt, and headed out the door, trying to find the mailman before he gave Videl's mail.

After about a half hour of searching he decided to go to her house and just get it then. Once he was there he was the mailman handing Videl her daily mail. She was in jean shorts that came to mid-thigh and she wore a light blue V-neck t-shirt with the word fight across the chest. He dived for the nearest thing to hide behind.

"Oh no" He whispered to himself. _I was too late! No! Now there is no chance of her liking me. She is going to think that I am a freak. What was I thinking? I should've never even written the darn thing!_

He watched from a bush, concealing his energy, as Videl read his note. He saw her eyes go over it twice and then in a big surprise he watched as she hugged the letter and jumped up off the ground with a happy squeal. And he swore he heard he heard the word 'finally!' come out of her mouth. He was now utterly confused. Videl did NOT squeal!

_She's not mad? And by the looks of it…she looks happy. Does that mean that she feels the same way? Or finally as in 'finally' I have a reason to mock him'. I really hope it is the first one…_

"Finally he loves me" Videl said to herself. _I have been waiting for like forever to hear that. I don't care if it is a letter or not._

She felt the emotions for Gohan start to come out and soon she was debating whether or not she should fly over to his house right now. She was ecstatic. After all this time since the defeat of Kid Buu she had waited for him to make a move before she admitted the feelings she felt for him. Even though she didn't want to admit it at first she knew what she was feeling…love. But now she was certain it was…and she didn't care.

_Time to find out, _Gohan decided to walk over to her without looking as if he was spying. That would be bad.

Once Videl saw Gohan, a large blush covered her face and Gohan's face followed. He was two feet from her with his head down still blushing like there was no tomorrow.

"Gohan…did you really mean that?" She asked in almost a whisper.

He nodded still with his head down. Videl threw her arms around his neck, catching him by surprise. But he didn't want her to think he didn't care so he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back. After a few more seconds Videl looked into his dark onyx eyes. Gohan was completely lost in her big blue sapphire ones.

_Dende…she's beautiful!_

_Kiss her! _A voice in his mind said.

_Maybe I should just do it and hope for the best._

As Videl lightly opened her mouth to say something, she was cut off by Gohan's lips on her own. She was utterly shocked at first but when she realized she wasn't dreaming she softly responded to the kiss. She cupped her hands to his face and deepened the kiss. Both teens' lungs cried out for air after about a minute, but the two just continued their kiss.

After the pain in their lungs was too much they reluctantly stopped. They started to breathe hard but soon returned to their normal breathing.

"I love you" Gohan whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her back.

"I love you too" Videl responded and pressed their lips together again this time in a much more passionate way.

After a few more kisses, both teens just stood and looked into each other's eyes.

Hercule came out and saw his daughter in the arms of a boy, and that was unacceptable, "HEY YOU SKINNY PUNK GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER THIS INSTANT!"

Both teens jumped and turned their heads to a very angry Hercule. Almost Chichi mad…and that was saying something.

"Dad uhhh….he's….we were just…" Videl fumbled with her words.

"YOU KNOW MY RULE: NO BOY CAN DATE YOU UNLESS HE IS STRONGER THAN ME!" Hercule shouted at the two blushing teens.

Gohan regained his composer and looked Hercule in the eye, "Then let's go"

Father and daughter looked at Gohan with wide eyes.

"W-what?" Hercule questioned.

Gohan repeated, "If I have to prove I'm stronger to date Videl, then so be it"

"Do you know who I am?" The world champ asked as he did a pose.

Gohan and Videl sweat dropped and just looked at him like he was crazy.

"Yes" Gohan simply stated.

"And you still want to fight me?" He inquired again.

"Yes" Gohan repeated, "Though I doubt I will have to after I show you this"

"Show me what?" Hercule asked, completely confused. _What could this skinny punk of a kid have to show me that would prove he is stronger than me…wait…I have seen him before…NO, it cannot be him!_

Gohan let go of Videl's waist and transformed into his Super Saiyan form, drawing a terrified look from the 'champion of the earth' Yeah right!

_Holly shoot! IT IS HIM! _Hercule thought as he fell to the ground in shock.

"Y-you a-a-are the g-gold fighter" He stuttered as he got to his feet.

"Yes" Gohan stated simply again, "Have I made my point?"

He received a vigorous nod from Hercule, "Yes you definitely have…I never caught you're name son"

Gohan powered down and smiled, "It's Gohan"

"WAIT YOU'RE NOT ONLY THE GOLD FIGHTER BUT THE BOY WHO DEFEATED CELL!" Hercule finally realized.

Gohan's face dropped and he turned to Videl, "Heh, heh…don't worry I will explain it later"

Videl crossed her arms Chichi style, "You'd better Son Gohan"

Hercule came to Gohan and patted him on the back with a laugh and a smile, "Well, Gohan, you have proven you are stronger and now I give you my blessing to date my daughter"

"Thanks" He happily replied.

Gohan walked over to Videl, "I guess that means we are officially a couple"

Videl blushed and planted a light kiss on his lips, "I guess we are"

"Now how are we going to explain this to my mother?" Gohan nervously asked his new girlfriend. In fact his first girlfriend. But he didn't care; he got the best in the end.

Videl's face went from happy to scarred at the thought of Chichi's response, "Yeah…let's just do it together, then it will be harder for her to crush us with her hug of death, heh, heh"

And with that the two headed off to Gohan's house to deliver the good news.

* * *

**There's it for now. I have the next two chaps on my computer right now, but I want to get some reviews to see if its good or not. **

**Thanks to all who view and review.**

**And if you do view, you should review, even if you are a guest. I'd appreciate it.**

**REVIEW!**

**Ken: (Smiles and holds his hand up in a half salute): "Until we meet again guys!"**


	2. Telling the Sons

**Thank you all who reviewed! I, Ken Tarrak, am going to post the second chapter right now! **

**Thank you to dbzfan777, Sanaree, SenpaiGabby, and Aaron Leach. I'm very appreciative that you read AND reviewed this.**

**So keep up the reviews!**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

Gohan and Videl tried to think of ways to tell Chichi without getting crushed by hugs. But nothing came to mind.

"I guess we have to tell it how it is" Gohan sighed.

"Yeah" Videl agreed. _Well let's just hope she doesn't scream to loud_

"Yeah that would be bad" Gohan responded.

Videl looked at him like he was crazy, "What?"

"You said you hope she doesn't scream to loud" Answered a chuckling Demi-Saiya-jin.

"I didn't say that" Videl said back, _It's like he can read my mind_

"Read your mind?" Gohan asked hearing what she was thinking, _I wonder_

"You wonder what?" Asked a slightly aggravated Videl, _What is he talking about?_

"I am talking about something that has to do with Saiya-jins" The Son boy said, _I wonder if we are bonding_

"What is bonding?" Videl softly asked.

"Yep, we are bonding" Gohan came to the conclusion.

"What is bonding!?" Videl almost shouted.

"Well when a Saiya-jin has found his mate, the two then share a connection of the minds. And also if one of us was in danger the other would feel it in their heart. I can hear your thoughts and you can hear mine. And until the bond matures we will hear each other's every thought" Gohan explained.

"Wait, every thought?" Videl asked unbelievingly, _So everything I think he will hear?_

_Yup _Gohan answered mentally.

Videl turned her head to see a smiling Gohan, _Gohan can you hear me?_

_Yes Videl I can_

"Ok this is kinda freaky." Videl was kinda freaking out. It's not every day you hear somebody else's thoughts.

"Videl if you are too disturbed by this you don't have to be my…" He started sadly but was cut off by Videl's lips on his.

Shocked at first but Gohan returned the kiss tenfold. After they stopped, Videl cupped her hands on Gohan's face and looked deep into his eyes, "Don't ever say that. I am yours and yours alone" She smiled.

When Gohan heard those words he just felt like kissing her like there was no tomorrow, but those were the hormones talking. At least that was what he thought. He did give her a small kiss on the lips though.

_Thank you, Videl. You have no idea how much you mean to me _Gohan said via bond.

_Your welcome Gohan_

"So we should get going now" Gohan said changing the subject.

"Yeah I can't wait to tell Goten!" Videl giggled.

Little did they know, above them, concealing his energy, was Goku just watching the whole thing happen.

A smile appeared on his face, "That's my boy"

He placed two fingers to his head and phased out.

* * *

Chichi was reading when her husband appeared before her with a huge smile.

"Well…how did it go?!" She excitingly asked. She had been waiting for over half an hour waiting for him to get back.

"It went well" Goku smiled and said.

"Did they kiss?" She asked once again with the same amount of enthusiasm.

"Yeah" Goku put a finger to his chin, "Like six times I think"

"You counted?" Asked a very shocked Chichi.

"Well you asked for all the details so…" Goku answered shrugging his shoulders the Son way.

"Good…Oh my baby has a girlfriend! Can you believe it Goku?!" Chichi jumped into his arms as happy as could be.

"No I can't" He responded back happily, "He really has become a man…I'm just sorry I wasn't here to see it" He said the last part in a whisper.

"Goku…" Chichi whispered.

"No Chichi I was stupid and I should have just come back" And for the first time in years, Goku's eyes became a little watery, "I missed you and Gohan and I missed the birth of Goten, Chi. I was stupid and I blame myself for everything"

Chichi wiped away a tear that rolled down his cheek, "Oh, Goku…all of that doesn't matter now. All that matters is that you are here now. And we are a family again."

She pushed her lips on his and held the kiss for a good two minutes.

"Thanks Chi, I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

Gohan and Videl came out of the sky and landed a few feet from the house.

"Ready" Videl asked holding Gohan's hand.

"I guess…you?" Gohan turned to her.

She nodded and the two walked through the front door and were immediately death hugged by Chichi.

"Oh my baby boy has a girlfriend…oops, I mean mate" She corrected herself.

The two teens blushed furiously but Gohan was able to ask, "How did you know?"

"Well after you left I sent Goku to help but when he found you, you were talking to her so he just decided to watch. And he told me." She ended it in a squeal hurting the two Saiya-jins' ears in the process.

"Not so loud Chi!" Goku exclaimed.

"Yeah mom!" Gohan agreed.

"Sorry forgot you guys' ears are like a dogs ears" She apologized but got back to giggling in delight and then she gave Videl a huge hug.

"Thanks Chichi" She said returning the hug.

Goten came out of the room when he heard him mother squeal, "What's going on?"

Everybody looked at the young Demi-Saiya-jin.

He looked confused, "What did I miss? Why is Videl here? I mean…VIDEL!" The young boy realized his mistake and jumped into her arms hugging her.

"Well Goten it seems that soon I am going to be your big sister" Videl giggled ruffling his Goku styled hair.

"You're going to marry my brother!?" Goten asked to make sure that he wasn't hearing things.

Videl blushed and nodded. _Yeah I am and I love the idea…Gohan did you hear that?_

_…Yes_

_Oh, man… _Videl blushed again.

"So what do we do now?" Goku asked.

"You and I are going to Bulma's to plan the wedding!" Chichi couldn't contain her excitement.

"But Chi, I am starving" Goku whined.

Chichi crossed her arms and gave him the death stare. His face cringed and he let it fall, "Never mind"

"What about us?" Gohan and Videl both asked.

Chichi smiled, "Go to the park, watch a movie, just don't do anything wrong"

"Ok, hey Videl do you want to see a movie?" Gohan asked his girlfriend. _I wish we could watch a movie without everybody._

_How about at my place then? I have like every movie there. When your dad is the world champ, you get some perks. _She smirked.

Gohan nodded, and then the two went out the door, and took to the skies towards S mansion.

Once they touched down they saw Hercule teaching some students in the backyard that kinda resembled a fighting pad.

They went around to him, "Hi dad" Videl greeted.

"Hi sugar puff" He used her nickname. Gohan snickered at it.

Her face turned to a crimson color, "Dad!" All the students started to laugh as well.

"Gohan my boy, could you maybe have a match with my best student, Austin? I told him that you were incredibly strong and he wants to have a match with you" Hercule asked.

"Ok" Gohan quickly answered and stepped onto the mat.

When he was on his side he looked across and saw his opponent. He was about the same height as him but his hair was brown with blonde roots. His muscles were a little larger but everybody knows that it is not always about muscle.

He took a step forward towards Gohan, but was quickly thrown out of the ring by a gust of air from Gohan's fist.

All the other students starred at him in shock. Gohan bowed and walked back to his girlfriend.

The two went into the house and Videl led them to the movie theater room.

"So what movie should we watch?" Gohan asked. _All though I have an idea in mind_

"What is that?" Videl asked as she got his thoughts.

"One Thing" He replied.

Two and a half hours later

"That was pretty good" Gohan said giving a small smile.

"Yeah, I mean it could use a little more action" Videl shrugged. She looked up into his eyes and smiled.

_Man, her smile is so beautiful. What did I do to deserve this beautiful girl before me? _Gohan happily thought as Videl snuggled closer to him.

"Gohan…" She whispered.

"Yes…" He whispered back.

"Please kiss me" She whispered again, only pleading.

This time he didn't reply back he just crushed his lips on hers. His tongue went across her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Videl gasped slightly and slightly opened her mouth and his tongue darted in. His tongue started to dance with hers and a moan erupted from both of them. Videl moved into his lap and just ravished his mouth with hers. Both began to heat up at the touch from each other. Gohan's hands went from her waist to her back and gently glided up and down it then back to her waist. Videl's hands just remained around his neck but she played with the hair on the back of his neck. Then a strange sound erupted from his throat. And it sounded like…a purr?

"Gohan…did you…just purr?" She asked out of breath from the mind blowing kiss.

"I guess" He answered while hugging her while she was on his lap.

"It was cute" She whispered and she crushed her lips with his in a turn of events.

After a few more kisses like that they stopped, they just sat together in silence.

* * *

**There's the second chapter, I thought I captured Chichi pretty good. The whole grandbabies thing is pretty funny. And poor Videl for not knowing what bonding is…I thought she needed to get a little aggravated, then happy…almost like hormones.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Ken: (Smiles and holds hand in a half salute) "Until we meet again guys!"**


	3. Return

**Did you think I was done, no! I'm coming through with this chap. I would've had it earlier but I, Ken, went to my church, C3, today. But I'm back on my friends profile and throwing this out. I like this one, and by the way, I might have a fourth, because I just want to.**

**Anyways, here ya go! And….REVIEW!**

* * *

As the hours passed so did the time to be together. At 5:30 Gohan looked at his watch and frowned. Videl saw his frown, it was the frown he used when he had to leave lunch and when he couldn't go back.

"What's the matter?" Videl asked while trying to snuggle closer.

"It's past five, I got to go" He regretted.

"Oh, just stay a little longer" She pleaded tugging on his arm as he got up.

"Hey I have an idea" Gohan beamed.

"Does it involve you staying a little longer?" She asked and received a nod from Gohan, "Ok then do it"

"Give me a minute…" He said and closed his eyes and used his telepathic ability to reach his father. But instead of his father he picked up on an evil energy a few miles away and it felt like…

His eyes snapped open and he looked at Videl with a terrified look.

"What's the matter Gohan?" She asked and then she picked up on the evil power, "Gohan it's…"

"I know" He finished, "Stay here, I have to go get my father and Vegeta"

"But Gohan…" She protested but was cut off by Gohan's embrace.

"I won't lose you…please stay" He pleaded in a whisper.

She nodded once she heard the fear and worry in his voice she said to him, "Just come back"

"I'll try" He whispered and gave her a quick kiss before flying out the window.

* * *

"Kakarot, do you feel that?" Vegeta asked gruffly.

"Yeah, I do" Goku answered, "It feels familiar…"

"It's him, Kakarot!" Vegeta realized the energy finally.

"It's Kid Buu" Goku said sending him, Vegeta, and the women in a state of shock and fear.

Gohan busted through the doors, "Dad he's back!"

"I know, Vegeta, Gohan, let's go" Goku told them and took to the skies.

His energy was coming from what seemed like North City. But when they got there all they saw was a gigantic crater where the city should've been and a pink dot in the center.

Gohan transformed into SSJ2 and rushed at him, but Kid Buu flipped around and kicked his face. The impact of the blow sent Gohan into a huge pile of rubble. Goku and Vegeta went to ground floor and went SSJ3. Gohan saw this, "Vegeta…you're a Super Saiyan 3!"

"I know that brat. And I guess I have Kakarot to thank for that" He grumbled. The two Saiyan warriors charged at Buu who split himself into two so they could fight one each. Gohan got up from the rubble he was under and went Mystic. Kid Buu split again and Gohan fought with the new one.

Buu threw Goku into Vegeta and then sent a huge energy ball at them. At the last second he used Instant Transmission and appeared above the blast.

"Whooo, that was close" Goku wiped the sweat off his forehead. He cupped his hands together at his side, "SUPER KA…ME…HA…ME…HAAAA" He threw his hands forward and the blue energy wave followed suit. The blast only got a little way before Vegeta added his attack, "SUPER FINAL FLASH!" He shouted and the orange red blast came out of his hands and mixed with Goku's creating the SUPER FINAL KAMEHAMEHA.

The two blasts hit Buu dead on but when the smoke cleared, he hadn't been affected in the slightest. The two SSJ3s stood there terrified of the next move.

"That was our ultimate attack and he just stood there!" Vegeta shouted at Kakarot.

"I know Vegeta!" Goku snapped.

Then out of nowhere Kid Buu appeared in front of them and smacked them down to the ground. They both dropped down to SSJ2 and slowly got up. Gohan watched as his Buu copy joined with the real Buu and charged a huge energy ball for them.

He rushed to help but Buu stretched his free hand and punched his gut then crushed him to the ground. He struggled to get back up.

Kid Buu launched the energy blast at them. Once it exploded, Gohan didn't feel their energies anymore. His anger rose as did his ki.

"No…" He whispered to himself and looked into the sky to find Kid Buu laughing hysterically. Then he looked over towards Hercule City.

"No…" Gohan reached out. But Kid Buu was already headed in that direction.

Gohan jumped to his feet and used his father's move to get there fast. Once there he saw that Buu was directly over S mansion and he saw Videl with a look of pure horror on her face. A ball of energy about the size of a football field rested in his hand. Gohan watched as he threw it towards her, "VIDEL!"

Gohan's anger burst through the roof and his hair turned to a silver color and his aura became a bright white flame. His eyes changed from black to blue and he rushed to the mansion with his new speed. The blast approached Videl and just before it hit, Gohan grabbed it and threw it up to the sky where it exploded.

Kid Buu watched as Gohan appeared in front of him. His eyes flickered from blue to teal and then back to blue. Gohan grabbed Buu's wrist and flung him to the sky. He then delivered a barrage of punches to his chest and face. He grabbed his neck, "You killed my father"

His grip tightened on Buu, "And Vegeta"

Buu let out a shout as Gohan squeezed tighter, "And then you try to kill Videl…I will never forgive you for this"

He let Buu go and delivered a huge punch to his face, sending him a hundred feet away.

"KA…ME…HA…ME…" The light blue orb appeared in his hands, "HAAAAAA" The attack shot out of his hands and towards a weakened pink enemy. The blast hit him and his energy faded fast and soon there was nothing left. Gohan's power left and he reverted to normal with tears coming out of his eyes. He let his dad die yet again.

As thoughts of disappointment ran through his head he heard a familiar voice, "Gohan!"

He turned around to see his dad, Vegeta, and Kibitokai standing there.

"Dad, Vegeta, you're alive!" He shouted in happiness. They were alive.

"Yeah, Kibitokai got us right before it hit. I don't think I've had a call this close since Namek" Goku explained.

"Brat, I saw you ascend" Vegeta said, "I guess that makes you a Super Mystic"

"I guess so" Gohan shrugged and then caught sight of Videl, "Videl!"

"Gohan!" She shouted back and ran into his arms.

"I thought I was going to lose you" Gohan whispered, "But I guess you gave me the power I needed"

Videl responded by pressing her lips on his in one swift motion. Goku stood back smiling, his son was really happy now. A small smile appeared on Vegeta's face, not even the almighty Prince of Saiyans could stay bitter through this. Gohan had finally found himself the perfect mate.

"Your son's something special, Kakarot" A voice said out of the sky.

Everybody looked into the skies and saw nothing. The voice came again, "He has become a great warrior but has not become cold and hard. He has found himself a great mate and I can tell that he will enjoy the next few years with her."

The voice was a little deeper than Goku's. As the clouds swirled they formed a figure that looked like Goku only with darker skin, a red bandana, a scar that was on his left cheek, and green and black Saiyan armor. He descended to the ground and just looked at everybody. A golden halo floated above his hair that had the same style as Goku's.

Everybody there was completely confused. Who was this man who looked like Goku? And why was he here?

Vegeta smirked as he realized the person standing before them, "Bardock" He simply said, "Well it seems we meet again"

The mysterious man now known as Bardock kneeled before Vegeta, "Prince Vegeta"

"Why do you look like me?" Goku asked still the naïve person he always was. He had no clue who this person was.

"I am surprised Kakarot that you don't recognize your own father" Vegeta barked.

"You're my dad?" Goku was shocked beyond all shockocity.

"You're my Grandfather?" Gohan asked just as shocked as his father.

"It's been a while…son" Bardock said getting up and laying a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Wow…that's a lot to take in" Goku sat on the ground, "First Gohan gets a mate, then I have to help my wife prepare for his wedding in which I got no food, and then Kid Buu returns, and finally my dad comes from the clouds"

Everyone bursted into laughter at Goku's conclusions, and then Bardock walked over to Gohan and Videl with a small smile on his scarred face.

"So Gohan" He outstretched his hand towards him for a handshake. Gohan shook his head, "Put that away" he said with a chuckle. Bardock looked confused. His grandson wrapped his arms around him for a hug. At first he thought he was crazy but he returned the hug.

"It's good to see you Grandpa Bardock" Gohan smiled.

* * *

**Hahahahaha, I brought Bardock, Sharotto, and King Vegeta into this, wonder what will transpire for them. Also, I'm happy to announce that there will be a fourth chapter, and its going to be a field trip to Capsule Corp! I know its been done, but I want to put a spin on things…you'll have to wait to find out.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Ken: (Smiles and holds hand up in a half salute) "Until we meet again guys!" **


End file.
